


The Magical Orb

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revisionist historical account of Xena's past with Callisto as Xena introduces Gabrielle to a Magical Orb she received from the Amazons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Orb

Two weeks had passed since the death of Callisto and Xena slept only in fitful and erratic spurts. Chaotic memories of her capture by Callisto echoed in her mind as she stared out at the blackness of the forest. She and Gabrielle hadn't touched each other since. She couldn't bear to be intimate right now. Not after all that had happened. The same scene pounded at her brain with relentless repetition.

They had been held captive in Callisto's cave, armed guards surrounding them. With Gabrielle tied to a post and Callisto about to set fire to the wood beneath her, she chose that opportunity to maliciously enlighten Gabrielle about their romantic liaison many years before. Xena had been enraged.

"Tell me, has Xena gotten around to taking you with that magical orb the Amazons gave her?" Callisto's words dropped like boulders on the dumbfounded Gabrielle. Xena gritted her teeth unable to smash Callisto's words with her fist. Her anger bolted to the top of her head and she strained against the torture chair's straps willing them to burst apart from sheer rage.

"I always had to practically beg her to use it on me. Of course, that was when I was her "special friend", Callisto continued to torture Gabrielle with ancient history. She twirled a piece of Gabrielle's hair in her fingers. "But that's only because she knew how much I loved it. Isn't that right, Warrior Princess?"

"Callisto!" Xena had screamed. But it only gave Callisto more incentive.

Callisto laughed in Xena's direction. Gabrielle shot her head towards Xena hoping for an inkling of reassurance that Callisto was lying. Gabrielle recognised the murderous contempt towards Callisto as Xena's eyes transformed from sky blue to cobalt blue to icy blue. What she didn't see was denial.

"What's the matter, Gabby? Haven't you and Xena gone all the way?" Xena turned her face away from Gabrielle. Inexplicably, thoughts of Xena penetrating Gabrielle flooded Xena's consciousness. She remembered how many times Gabrielle had opened herself to her. And now Callisto was denigrating that sweet surrender into something perverted and dirty. Xena hadn't told Gabrielle about the magical orb because she had been afraid to use it. The orb was a powerful intoxicant and she illogically feared Gabrielle would turn out like Callisto. A blood-lusted lunatic.

Over and over, the same scene tormented her like waves smashing against the ocean rocks. The knowledge that Callisto was now dead didn't ease her anxiety. Xena forced her eyes shut. She was tired and needed to sleep.

* * *

_Dammit, where's Xena?!" Xena heard the panic rising in Gabrielle's voice as she desperately searched for her Warrior Princess. Callisto stood dangerously close to Gabrielle._

_This is what you've always wanted, little girl, isn't it?" she taunted. "To be taken by this?" she waved a wooden phallic object menacingly near Gabrielle's face. She grinned with a depraved twinkle in her eye._

_Xena peered over Gabrielle's shoulder and watched in horror as Callisto fastened the phallus on to her leather warrior belt and lurched toward Gabrielle._

_"Don't do this, Callisto!" Gabrielle warned. "Xena will kill you when she finds out!" she shouted bravely._

_Callisto's eyes narrowed, "Oh?.....You mean,.....again?" she snickered and reached for her terrified captive._

_The phallic object Callisto massaged in her hand seemed to enlarge and expand impossibly beyond a natural size. Gabrielle frantically struggled against the iron-like clamp that seized her wrists behind her. _

_"Come on, Gabrielle," Xena's sultry voice murmured in her ear, "You've been wanting to do this for ages." Xena glanced down and was aghast to find her own hands had a steely grip on Gabrielle's wrists._

_"No!!!"_

* * *

Gabrielle shook Xena gently when she heard her cry out. "Xena, are you okay?"

Xena's eyes flew open, gasping as she struggled to catch her breath. "Sorry, did I wake you? I just had a strange dream is all."

"Want to tell me about it?" Gabrielle offered.

"No!" Xena blurted out a little too quickly. "I mean, it was nothing. Go back to sleep." Xena rolled away from Gabrielle hoping it was too dark to see the alarm in her face.

Gabrielle re-arranged the blanket that covered them and wrapped her arm around Xena's waist. Xena listened for the rhythmic sound of Gabrielle's breathing until she was still. She lay motionless pretending to sleep as well, however, her eyes stayed open until dawn.

* * *

They finally found a village with an inn which meant dry bedding for the night. Xena was grateful. She and Gabrielle both needed a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Her nightmares were interfering with her everyday life. She was exhausted.

At first, Gabrielle had tried to apologize for marrying Perdicus, for leaving Xena, for being stupid enough to walk into Callisto's cave and nearly getting everybody killed. But Xena cut her off. She didn't want to talk about Perdicus. She didn't want to talk about Callisto. She didn't want to talk. Period.

So Gabrielle remained silent. Xena had never seen the Bard so quiet and brooding as she had been the past few weeks. It was an unusual twist for both of them. Sometimes they travelled for hours without two words passing between them. Probably a world record for Gabrielle. She seemed a million stars away but Xena knew there were many questions to come.

They settled into their room for the night and prepared for bed. A large bath dominated the tiny room illuminated by a single candle. The only other furnishings were a wooden bedside table and a small bed barely big enough two. After bathing in silence, Gabrielle carefully brushed Xena's long jet-black hair, unravelling and detangling the tatters.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Callisto?" She obviously couldn't contain that question any longer.

Xena's back stiffened at the mere mention of her warrior enemy. From Heavens to Hades this was the one question she'd been avoiding for weeks. She'd been dreading it, even expecting it and yet when it was spoken aloud, the name "Callisto" still made her cringe. The question hung in the air like a sword at the ready.

Xena sat on the edge of the bed in her chemise. Without pause, Gabrielle continued brushing. Usually, it soothed Xena's nerves when Gabrielle brushed her hair, but not tonight. How could she answer that question? Xena wondered. She had promised herself she would tell Gabrielle everything, especially after the Kid, but now.......Now, she didn't know. She stared in silence at the lone candle on the table.

Gabrielle finished brushing and dropped the brush onto the small table next to the bed. The clunking wood reverberated loudly, the room deafening in its silence. Gabrielle sighed and lay back on the bed and pulled the blanket over her naked body. She patiently waited for an answer.

Xena bent over and took inventory of her leather goods. Breastplate, needed polishing again. Leather skirt, all the strips intact. Arms bands, two. Wrist bands, two, although one would need tightening again as the threads kept unloosening on her. Chakram, shiny, buffed and sharp. Her pouch, just the way she like it - untouched. OK, quit stalling, Xena. This is it, she told herself.

She had wanted to say something to Gabrielle earlier about Callisto but was paralysed with fear. Would Gabrielle leave her? especially now after Callisto had killed Perdicus. And what was Perdicus about anyway? Why did Gabrielle marry him? Xena felt deeply hurt and betrayed even though she had tried her best to wish her friend happiness. It was bad enough that Callisto killed Perdicus but now for Gabrielle to find out she'd been very intimate with her special friend as well. Xena didn't know how to answer.

Gabrielle sat up impatiently during the long painful silence. She opened her mouth to speak-----

"That was a long time ago, Gabrielle", Xena said quietly. Her eyes re-focused on the loose tatters of her arm band as she bent forward leaning her arms against her knees.

Gabrielle lay back down on the bed.

Why didn't I tell her all this before? Xena admonished herself. I could have told her the first time we crossed Callisto's path instead of letting her hear it from the wicked woman herself. Would Gabrielle have been any more understanding then? Well, at least Perdicus was still alive then, she mused. Damnit! Does Gabrielle really want to be with a man? She says she doesn't want to now. Shit! Who am I kidding? Well, I might as well get it over with. We can go our separate ways in the morning.

When Xena finally finished dawdling, she squeezed herself under the blanket close to Gabrielle. Despite her edginess, Gabrielle's soft skin burned her side through her chemise. Xena carefully avoided looking directly at her.

She hesitated and stared up at the ceiling clutching the blanket for courage. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"We were both young. When I met her she hardly seemed innocent but she was an adventurer. I couldn't resist her. She was fun, not cruel and viscious or an outright murderer like she is now." She paused, her eyes open now. "I mean, was. We roamed together. We even had good times. But one night she deliberately tortured a man excessively and we both knew she was going to kill him. I couldn't stop her. She'd lost all control. The lust for blood consumed her. That's when I left. She's never forgiven me for it." Gabrielle turned sideways and leaned on one elbow. She listened intently to every word. Her other hand felt like a torched flame against Xena's stomach.

"That wild story of me burning down her village and turning her into what she became? Lies. All of it." She sighed wearily. "It doesn't matter now. She's dead." She turned toward Gabrielle finally able to face the inevitable. She searched her eyes for a hint of anger or hatred. To her surprise, she found none.

Mesmerised by Xena's admission, Gabrielle finally found her voice. "Oh, Xena," she whispered near tears, "She must have put you through a lot of pain." Gabrielle lapsed into silence again. Her face glowed in the candlelight, her eyes sparkled. Xena's whole body relaxed into the comfort of knowing Gabrielle didn't hate her and she didn't appear to want to leave either.

Gabrielle's voice trembled, "I regret some of the things I've done but in the strangest way it's made me more mature. I don't care about your past with that woman," she spat out "that woman" like a fatal curse. She took a deep breath and her voice softened. "I'm only glad you still want me to be here," she choked on the last words, "with you."

Xena reached up to catch the tear falling from Gabrielle's eye. She caressed her soft cheek with the back of her rough warrior hands. Gabrielle turned her face into Xena's hand and licked each finger. Her soft mouth made Xena's heart flutter to her throat. She swallowed the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. And in each loving stroke that Gabrielle's mouth sucked upon her fingers, Xena felt her asking for forgiveness, for reassurance that Xena still loved her, still wanted her. Xena accepted, grateful that Gabrielle was here, still here with her.

Gabrielle swallowed hard. Her voice hoarse. "Is it true about the....." she fumbled for a suitable word, "......'gift' from the Amazons?"

Without replying, Xena gently pushed Gabrielle back against the pillow, stroking the contours of the younger woman's velvety skin. She never tired of the sensations Gabrielle provoked in her. She brushed her lips against Gabrielle's breasts tracing a line along the girl's curves. She licked and sucked on the most secret and sensitive parts of Gabrielle's neck. Gabrielle moaned underneath her as her body responded to the delicate touches of the Warrior Princess.

"Please, Xena," Gabrielle whispered.

Xena lifted her long strong body atop Gabrielle and hungrily sought her lips. She pushed her tongue inside the warmth of her sweet mouth and a guttural moan escaped Gabrielle. Xena reached for the spark inside the Bard, a spark that turned into a raging fire throughout her body. She thought about the prodigious sexual power the magical orb held but she didn't want to use it just yet. She wanted to hold off as long as possible.

Xena spread open Gabrielle's legs with a supple thigh. Gabrielle involuntarily arched her body closer, her mound slippery and wet against Xena's leg. Xena had an overpowering desire to taste her treasures.

She moved her tongue down Gabrielle's torso exploring every pore of her sweating body. She paused at Gabrielle's nipples suckling them into erection. Gabrielle moaned beneath her, "Take me, Xena," she pleaded as her small hands slipped under Xena's chemise and peeled it from her perspiring torso.

Xena took her time, prolonging the tension as long as possible. She loved stretching Gabrielle's nerves and desires to the edge and then jumping into the chasm together with her. It was perfect. Her face reached the soft downy hair between Gabrielle's legs and she inhaled the sweet elixir. Her cheeks grazed the fine fur and Xena wanted nothing more than to stay at that spot and smell her luscious aroma forever.

"Xena," Gabrielle arched her pelvis in an effort to hasten Xena's mission. "Xena, please, I can't stand this much longer."

"Hmmmmmm," Xena smiled, "Have patience, you know how I like to take my time." Xena always took her time mostly because she liked to savour each and every moment but also because she knew it drove Gabrielle absolutely crazy. Of course, it drove Xena insane as well. But besides that, it seemed like an eternity since they'd last made love.

Xena licked the insides of Gabrielle's thigh cleaning away the sticky nectar. She opened Gabrielle's thighs and reached under her buttocks so that her mouth and tongue had optimum access. She moved aside the silky hair and stretched her tongue into the private opening. Xena was startled by the liquidy overflow. She'd never seen Gabrielle so drenched. She arrogantly allowed herself to believe that after experiencing a man, Gabrielle realised how much she missed making love to Xena.

Her mouth licked and explored at the contours of Gabrielle's precious jewels. The Bard gently cradled Xena's head, sifting her hands through her thick black mane. Xena's tongue masterfully manipulated her sensitive button as she pressed her face closer.

"Xena, please.......don't stop, ohhhh.....Xena," Gabrielle's body slowly kept a steady rhythm against Xena's tongue but was soon buckling uncontrollably. Xena kept pace with her heaving body as she thoroughly enjoyed the wild passion she evoked in Gabrielle. Then suddenly the Bard shuddered and she was still. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she gasped for air.

Xena grinned as she smeared a trail of tiny kisses along Gabrielle's body. She leaned on her elbows for support and covered her mouth over the younger woman's allowing her to taste her own juices. Xena's hair matted against her forehead from the sheen of sweat covering her body. Gabrielle broke off the kiss and licked the drops of sweat that led to Xena's breasts. She alternately massaged and caressed them, flickering her tongue over the nipples with feverish desire.

"Xena, can we still try that 'thing'"? Gabrielle inquired in between nibbles, her words partially muffled.

"You mean the Orb?" Xena asked, knowing she would be unable to restrain herself from release much longer.

Gabrielle stopped licking Xena's breasts. "The Orb? The Celestial Orb of the Amazons? Is that what she was talking about? I've heard stories about that but.....!"

"Is that the official name? Now that's an interesting euphemism," Xena laughed, "I'd call it an Orgasmic Orb myself. Want me to get it?" She kissed Gabrielle on the cheek.

"It's all I've been thinking about!"

With her long muscular arms Xena reached beside the bed and retrieved the Amazonian orb from her small pouch. No one ever suspected what she carried in there, not even Gabrielle.

The small dark orb glowed a rich green in her hand as she held it aloft.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's it?! I thought she said penetration and.....I mean all the stories said....."

"Shhhh, shhhh...." Xena smothered Gabrielle's mouth letting the words die inside her as she knew full well that the orb was much more encompassing than penetration. She used her strong thighs to spread Gabrielle's legs and aligned her body to match the smaller woman's frame. She surreptitiously guided the orb between their pubic mounds.

The heat of their two bodies warmed the orb into action. It transformed itself into a warm orange misty substance. Almost instantly, Xena felt a rush of electricity travel from the orb to her vaginal passage. Every cell in her body remembered the tingly sensations that enveloped her entire body focusing the intensity inside her vulva. She groaned loudly unable to maintain her usual steely calm.

"Ohhhh, Gabrielle!"

"Xena!" Gabrielle moaned beneath her. Xena devoured Gabrielle's mouth probing deeply with a hunger she'd never known before, not even in her first encounter with the orb and Callisto. She wanted to possess Gabrielle and she wanted Gabrielle to possess her. Locked together in love for all eternity. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she knew that she was meant to be with the woman she loved. Gabrielle.

Foreign thoughts overwhelmed and invaded Xena's consciousness. Gabrielle's thoughts. Images of Xena atop her horse, Argo, for the first time....seeing her with sheer desire and admiration in her heart. Follow that woman. Fear. Fear that Xena wouldn't, couldn't return her love in the same way. Their first time. Making love by the camp fire. Shaking like a leaf. And weeping with desire. Dreaming the impossible and Xena making her impossible dreams come true. I'll never leave you again, Xena.

"Gabrielle, I'll always love you."

Wave upon wave of irresistible desire to merge as one raged through Xena as the fiery current travelled from the Warrior Princess to the Bard and back again. Xena grabbed beneath Gabrielle's buttocks to pull the bard closer as a pulsing rhythm steadily built up between them. Their wet mounds aligned perfectly so that their vaginal lips slid together in unison, their bodies slick with sweat. Together they rocked back and forth. Together they moved as one. And just when Xena thought she would go mad if she didn't explode, they exploded.

A bolt of lightning struck them as if from the heavens and in that moment Xena felt her and Gabrielle swept away to orgasmic heights. Every cell and nerve ending of their minds, bodies, and spirits went to the top of mountain. They stayed there for an eternity before finally floating down to Earth.

* * *

As Gabrielle rested her head against Xena's chest, her Warrior Princess stroked her hair, her other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Xena, promise me one thing."

"Hmmm?" Xena never felt a more blissful moment in her long hard life.

Gabrielle lifted her head to look into her crystal blue eyes. "No more secrets. OK? Like, are you sure you don't have any other kids running around out there somewhere?"

"Not that I know of."

"And you promise me, Gabrielle, no more weddings!"

They both laughed.

Xena and Gabrielle slept deeply and peacefully in each other's arms that night.


End file.
